sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
E2M2: The Slough
is the second map of Breakdown in SIC. It was designed by Adam. It has a par time of 1:45 and uses the track "The Demons from Adrian’s Pen". Overview This part of the Titana base contains a large pit filled with lava, as well as some tunnels and it’s very own overgrown greenhouse. Walkthrough The player will start in a long hallway with three openings to the south. In the south is a computer area with Imps and Zombiemen. At the end of the hallway is a door leading to the eponymous "slough". Kill the baddies in here and take the northern door. Stroll around to the western part of this large room and take the stairs into the alcove. Kill the Imps up here and dash to the eastern alcove. Below is a layer of nukage, so be quick to run to the nex platform. Down here is the red key. Take the teleporter and return to the slough. This time, take the east door which is now unlocked. Inside will be a vine-infested hallway, the end of which contains the yellow key. Return to the northernmost room and cross the now raised exit platform. Other points of interest *The raised platform in the room contain the red key is impassible. This prevents the player from jumping down to the key. This was obviously implemented. *The moving platforms in the northwest can cause difficulty for some players trying to access a secret. *At the bottom of the several moving platforms is a hallway with a lift at the end. At the top is a hallway with a soulsphere. There is also another hidden room to the south containing a SAR15. Secrets #In the southern computer room, there is a small hallway connecting the southwest and southeast parts of the area. It can be accessed through a possible wall. #In the computer room with the donut-shaped hole, there is an openable wall to the south. Inside is a teleporter which leads to a hallway with health bonuses. At the end is a teleporter that transports the player to the hall. #In the room with many vines, a platform can be lowered, which leads to a ledge containing the mighty M49 Shotgun! #At the southeast part of the vine room is a teleporter. It will transport the player to a room with a Chaingun and ammo. #In the room with the red key, the eastern wall can be opened to reveal a room with megaarmor. Stats Speedrunning It is vital to ignore the computer area and completely focus on getting the keys ASAP. Do note, that collecting the M49 will be of good use, since it is easy to find. Inspiration This level takes homage from a few different levels in the Ultimate Doom. *The slough room is slightly based off the eastern room in E4M9: Fear. *The vine room is based off the basement in E2M5: Command Center. *The computer room is based off the computerized areas in E1M4: Command Control and E1M7: Computer Station. *The moving platforms, two secret hallways, and exit door are based off E2M2: Containment Area. Trivia *The "slough" is most likely not based off an actual slough. A real-world slough is defined as a swamp or backwater area. The slough in game is a large depression with lava at the bottom. ** This was however, probably based of Doom’s E3M2: Slough Of Despair. Category:Breakdown Category:SIC maps